Break The Rules
by Palliative
Summary: Sakura has a party and she invites all of her friends, including Sasuke, the new guy in the school. What will happen? Read to find out! Sasunaru, yaay!


Another sasunaru! Yaaay!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters. Got it?

* * *

Konoha high school was full of rich teenagers, whom actually, would break the rules most of time. Which drove the teachers crazy.

One of these rich rule breakers was Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan, but his parents had left him a really big money.

Anyway, he is not the one we need right now. We want to talk about Sakura Haruno, who had a big party in her father's club. All of her friends were invited, including Naruto. Well, because the owner of the club was Sakura's father, being underage wouldn't matter.

And don't forget Sasuke-bastard. Sasuke was a new boy in the school, who was so annoying for Naruto. He was rich just like the others, he was orphan just like Naruto, but he had a big brother. And he had a difference with others.

He _wasn't_ a rule breaker.

Actually, Sakura invited him, because she was in love with him, just like other girls in school. Well, not that Sasuke didn't want to refuse her, he did accept because it was a good time to know every one better… And what if I say it was more because of Naruto?...

Any way, party was on Monday at 10:30 pm. Okay, maybe you ask why this late? And I must answer because they wanted to break the rules.

Okay, all of Sakura's friends came to the club and sat in a private booth. Sasuke looked for Naruto… Hell, yeah, the blond was there.

Other guys spoke and laughed, except Sasuke. He was watching the blond while he was talking to Kiba, the dog lover.

That was until the wines came. There were all sorts of wine. In Sasuke's surprise, every one took a glass of wine, and of course, they turned their heads to Sasuke, who didn't pick one.

Sakura smiled kindly at him, which made him more uncomfortable. Well, if you were gay like Sasuke, how would you feel if a girl would smile at you like that?

Sakura said, still smiling: "Sasuke-kun, won't you pick a glass?"

Sasuke answered politely: " Ah, no. Thank you."

"Why not?"

"I really don't like to drink. After all, we are underage."

Kiba barked from the other side: "Come on, man! A glass won't kill you!"

Suddenly, Sakura had an idea: "Hey, Shikamaru! Give me that bottle of Martini."

Shikamaru handed her the bottle, and she filled one of the glasses with that, then she gave it to Sasuke: "You know what was the first wine I drank, Sasuke? It was Martini. If you want my opinion, it's amazing!"

Sasuke didn't want to be impolite, so he gave up. Sakura made a toast: " To Sasuke, our new friend!"And all of them drank their wine.

Sasuke drank the Martini, and he… he liked it. So he asked for another glass. Sakura giggled: "I _knew_ you would like it!" And she handed him another glass.

They drank and drank, until they were really drunk. Well, the others were drinking more power full drinks than Sasuke. But Sasuke was drunk too.

The music filled the room, and soon all of them began to dance. Sasuke went toward Naruto and grabbed his hand, and whispered in his ear: "Wanna dance?"

Naruto smirked: "Yeah, why not."

And they swung their bodies together, slowly coming closer to each other.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed him into a long, deep kiss.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. Naruto was drunk after all. He had no idea what he was doing. So what he did? He kissed back.

Their tongs danced together, just like their bodies. Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's tong making him moan.

Sasuke brought Naruto closer, if it was possible, and their crotches touched, and they both moaned.

Suddenly Naruto pulled apart, and said in between pants: "Here's not a good place, let's go to my place, it's near here."

Sasuke agreed, and they got out of there and sat in Sasuke's Porsche and Sasuke drove to Naruto's place.

Right when Naruto opened the door, Sasuke slammed him to the wall, connecting their lips together. Naruto moaned at the sudden action, turning Sasuke on more.

After some few minutes fighting for dominance, Sasuke won. He explored the blonde's mouth with his strong muscle. Then he let go of Naruto's mouth and attacked to his neck. He sucked, nibbled, kissed, and licked the beautiful tan neck. Naruto tried hard to speak. Well, it's so hard to talk when a mouth is attaching to your neck, leaving marks on it. Naruto finally won fighting with the moans that were trying to escape from his mouth. He panted: "Let's-ahh-let's go to my room."

Sasuke said in a husky voice: "You're right. We don't want to make your beautiful carpet dirty, right?"

He picked Naruto and went to Naruto's room. He couldn't remember how their clothes vanished, or how they arrived to Naruto's room. He just remembered that he threw Naruto on the mattress and flew after him. He began kissing Naruto so slow from his neck to his bellybutton, which drove Naruto crazy, and made him moan without knowledge.

When Sasuke arrived to Naruto's dick, he paused for a moment, admiring that beautiful part of Naruto before dipthroating him with out any warning. Naruto whimpered as the pleasure ran all over his body, grabbed Sasuke's hair and bucked his hips for more. Sasuke hummed, sending lovely vibrations through Naruto's body.

The slow rhythm was driving Naruto crazy. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke inside him. So he asked for it: "S-sasuke. M-more."

Sasuke smirked, letting go of Naruto's dick with a 'pop': "More what?" He _loved_ teasing the blond.

Naruto groaned: "I want more. I want you inside me."

Sasuke wouldn't stop teasing the blond: "And you want me to do it without saying the magic word?"

Naruto mumbled: "Dumbass…"And Sasuke heard it, so he tired to make Naruto mad. He stood and began to search for his clothes. When Naruto saw this, he nearly jumped and shouted: "Ok! Ok, pleeeeeasss?"

Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto gave him his famous puppy dog eyes. Sasuke smirked: "Now, this is what I call a good boy."And he went back to the bed. He really didn't want to leave the blond, not like that. He was always waiting for this, but he just wanted the blond to 'beg' him for it.

He asked: "You have lube?"

Naruto gave him a tube of lube and Sasuke picked some, and warmed it. Then slowly, he slid one finger into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto was really tight. Naruto moaned from being fingered. That just turned Sasuke on more. So much that he couldn't wait any more, so he added the two other fingers, which made Naruto shout: "Ouch! It hurts asshole!"

Sasuke smirked: "Believe me Naruto. You are really tight. You're virgin, right?"

Naruto blushed more and mumbled some thing, making Sasuke chuckle: "It doesn't matter. This is my firs time, too."

Sasuke kept scissoring Naruto and he kept moaning, until Sasuke felt that Naruto is prepared. So he positioned his cock into Naruto's hole and said: "Relax your muscles or it will hurt more."

Naruto answered, while grabbing the sheets tightly: "I'm relaxed. Go on."

Sasuke obeyed, and with one swift motion, he was in Naruto. Naruto screamed at the pain, and Sasuke tried to hold him back from moving. He groaned: "Stay! Stay dammit!"

He paused for a moment to make Naruto's pain less, and then, he slowly began to move. Soon, the pain washed away with the new pleasure that was getting over Naruto's body. He urged for more: "Sasuke. Harder, f-faster."

Sasuke groaned: "Say my name."

Naruto obeyed. Sasuke cried: "Louder! I can't hear that!"

Naruto screamed: "SASUKE!"

Sasuke moved faster. He grabbed Naruto's dick and pumped it in time with every pushing and pulling, which drove Naruto crazier. He needed to release.

And he did so. He came while screaming Sasuke's name, and Sasuke came right after him.

The lay down together for a little while. Then Naruto began to talk: "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke paused for a second. He didn't know what to say. So he preferred to tell the truth: "I…I was waiting for this for a long time…from the first time I saw you."

Naruto was silence, which made Sasuke curious. So he looked at the blond. Naruto whispered: "Do you love me?"

Sasuke was confused. Why suddenly the blond asked such a question? So he said: "Does it make anything different for you? You're not gay like me…"

"I am."

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto was gay? How? He asked: "But, yesterday, I saw you making out with Hinata."

"I wanted to gain your attention."

Sasuke said nothing. So Naruto asked his question again: "So…You love me or not?"

Sasuke smiled softly: "Of course I do."

Naruto stood like that for a moment, then he grinned and rolled on Sasuke's chest. He said: "Wanna know some thing?"

"Sure."

Naruto kept going: "Tonight, when I agreed to dance with you, when I kissed you…I wasn't drunk."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto's grin turned to a mischievous smirk: "I did it willfully."

Sasuke groaned:"You bastard…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows: "What? You aren't happy that I love you?"

"You do?"

"Why would I not?" He made circles around Sasuke's left nipple while kept talking: "After all, you're the hottest guy in the school."

Sasuke smirked: "So you think like that?"

Naruto grinned: "Yeeaaah!"

"Well, sweetie, we have a lot to talk about. But now, it's time for a peaceful sleep. "Said Sasuke as he pulled the sheets over Naruto's and his own body.

When his eyes began to shut, he heard Naruto's voice: "Another thing…"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see what he wanted to say. Naruto neared his lips to Sasuke's ear and breathed: "I wouldn't think you are so good at that."

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know that it somehow SUCKS, but it's not my fault. It's my first lemon after all.

And I know that the sex scene SOMEHOW sucks too, but as I said, it's not my fault. And yah, Sasuke is too much polite here, but isn't he just like that in the cartoon?

Review please!

But DON'T blame me!


End file.
